


Venom (Bnha stores)

by XxSatanaxX



Category: Venom (Movie 2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Has Cats, Eri and Venom like each other, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Venom and Reader are in a symbiosis, Venom likes fast food, alternative univerese - Venom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSatanaxX/pseuds/XxSatanaxX
Summary: Venom AUReader is in a symbiosis with Venom and they go trough shit ton of adventures in the bnha universe.This is mostly one shots, with a few 2 shots form time to time. Also updates come when I feel like it, but they do come, I swear!





	1. (Overhaul x Reader) part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you like this AU thing I came up with!

"What do you think made her fall down and not wake up?"  
  
Both Overhaul and Chronostasis were standing next to a girl that was lying on the ground. She surprisingly didn't look hurt at all, even if they were on a place that just came through a fight.  
  
"It's an interesting question indeed", Chrono answered to Overhaul.  
  
The girl had (h/c) hair and was dressed in all black. She didn't look hurt at all, witch confused them. The fight wasn't an easy one, so, how did she look like that?  
  
"Let's take her in for now. She looks like an interesting one".  
  
*time skip to the yakuza hideout and POV switch to reader*  
  
You woke up on a warm bed. By that, you already knew that you weren't at home. Your bed was small and not that warm, considering that your heating was shit. Wherever you were now had great heating and it looked like whoever owned the place was rich.  
  
You looked around the room a bit. It was a traditional Japanese one. That in your mind, the rest if the house probably looked the same.  
  
 _ **'Finally awake (y/n)'**_  
  
Venom and you werw in a symbiotic relationship. You were the 'host' and he was the 'parasite', though he didn't like being called like that.   
  
The two of you lived in one body like this for around a year. At first, it was a bit problematic, considering that he was clearly a male who was invading a female body, but after a while you managed to find some compromise and live like one.  
  
Basicly, you were Venom.  
  
"Yes, I'm awake Venom. Do you remember what happened? My mind is blank at the moment."  
  
 _ **'We were in a fight and you got knocked out. I healed you back to a normal condition, but before I managed to wake you up, someone interrupted the fight.'**_  
  
"So that was the case".  
  
You looked around the place one more time. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to try to run away right now. Maybe these people were from the police and they brought you to a safe place. Though, they would probably bring you to the hospital and not a house. Maybe they were from another gang? Or maybe a Yakuza? Not highly likely, Yakuzas are basically extinct in this age, considering the settings you all lived in.  
  
That was one of the reasons you liked to be with Venom. You were quirkless, but he made you strong, physically at least. You were a smart individual yourself, but couldn't really get up much because you didn't have a quirk. You also hated how people discriminated you because you didn't have a quirk your whole life, so this was a way of a pay back to them bu having Venom by your side.  
  
"Who do you think lives here?-"  
  
 _ **'Someone's comming.'**_  
  
You got quiet right away as he said that. Too many times people have walked on you talking to Venom and thought you were crazy because all they sw and heard was you talking to yourself. This time you really didn't need that.  
  
*POV switch to Overhaul*  
  
  
Chisaki stood in front of the room he gave the girl, listening to what he could hear, just tot be met with confusion. There was no way someone else was in the room with her. He strictly said that no one would come in there. There was no way someone was in there.  
  
A few moments he waited if she was about to say something else, just to be met with a half sentense as she cut it. It looked like she knew someone was near her to hear what she was talking. Knowing that there was no other reason to just stand and try to listen, he opened the door, getting inside.  
  
*POV switch to reader*  
  
You saw a man enter a room. He didn't look too high, probably around your heigh, and he wore a weid mask. It reminded you of a plauge doctor masks you was in books before. and for some reason, he was wearing gloves. Why did he need them?  
  
 _ **'I'm not too fond of this guy.'**_  
  
"Hello there", you just said, ignoring Venom. The man looked you in the eyes and you just stared back, hoping that Venom wouldn't do the eye thing, as that would probably freak him out.  
  
"I have a few questions for you, woman".  
  
"Ya know, I do have a name, and it's (y/n)".  
  
"And you sure do not know manners, do you?"  
  
 _ **'Can we eat him?'**_  
  
"No", you said, as an answer to both questions. "Not like I need them, considering the people I work with, from time to time."  
  
You didn't lie. Many people you worked with were pretty much assholes, looking at your body most of the time. You just loved watching when Venom would take over, freaking them out.  
  
"Hmh", The man grunted. After a shorter pause, he finally introdused himself "My name is Overhaul and I'm the leader of Eight precepts of death".  
  
Oh, so a Yakuza. You thought they were all dead, but nope, this guy is still standing.  
  
"My gorup found you unconscious on a place that seemed to suffer a battle beforehand."  
  
"Oh. That was with the group I used to be a pertner with. They turned out to be shitty though, so I had to remove them", you casually said.  
  
"I see. What is your quirk, then?"  
  
Well shit. Now what?  
 _ **  
'You can tell him everything and then we can eat him, right?'**_  
  
You shook your head at Venom, hoping that Overhaul wouldn't notice anything. "Let's just be clear on this: I don't actaully have a quirk, but I do have strength and brains, so I guess I go with that all the time.", you said, hoping that he would believe you.   
  
"Really?" He said. "I don't trust you. I'll need to run renger scans to see-"  
  
 _'N_ O!"   
  
He flinched at you shouting like that. Hr must've not expected that.  
  
"I have problems with the rengens. My head is sensitive to rengen frequencies and it could make me die it I'm exposed to it for more then a minute or so. I can't have that".  
  
It wasn't a complete live. It would cause you extreme pain and it will make you go nuts, but it wouldn't look you. However, it would make Venom go out of you, and that would not be a good scene to handle.   
  
"You'll have to trust me. I don't mean any harm".  
  
Overhaul stood there, looking at you head to toe.  After a few moments, he spoke to you again.  
  
"Fine. But, considering that you  are still unknown to us, you will stay here. No objections".  
  
"K'ay. I can still eat what I want, right?"  
  
He was taken back buy your question. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Nothing much. I just have specific tastes in food".   
  
 _ **'Yes! We can still eat in McDonalds!'**_  
  
You chuckled at Venom's excitement. When he said that.  
  
"This will be your room. It is late at night now, so tomorrow you'll wake up early and I'll sent someone to tell you what to do from then on".  
  
"Okay", you said again.  
  
"I will leave you now. Have a good night".  
  
"Same for you".  
  
When he was finally out, you sat back on the bed again.  
  
"Well that was beautiful".  
  
 _ **'At least we can eat what we want.'**_  
  
"Yea, that's good. But you'll have to forget about going all over meal when we fight. I can't let anyone know about you".  
  
 _ **'Yes, yes, I know, I know, you told me that every time we start working with them. And why do we even have to listen to them? Can't we just eat them? Aren't they evil?'**_  
  
"Yakuza has always been neutral on things. I think we'll be fine."  
  
You really  hoped that would be true.  
  
*time skip to some time later*  
  
It's been around 3 months since you've pretty much joined the Eight precepts of death. At first, majority of your work consisted mostly of what you did before: luring people into believing you and then cutting them off when you didn't need them anymore. Okay, not like you didn't need them, it was more of you boss didn't need them anymore.  
  
Overhaul, or Chisaki Kai, was an... Interesting man, to say the least.  
  
You never understood the reasoning for a 'villain name' as some other members called it. To you it looked like he wanted to erase his past, which can me very unhealthy at some occasions. You understood the wish to forget a past life. You came trough it yourself. The period when you first met Venom was a harsh one, there was no denying, as he really pushed an emphasis on the past.  
  
Still, you managed to learn how to live with it and not have a problem. It didn't seem to go the same way for him.  
  
Also, the whole food thing wasn't a lie. While you did have breakfast and dinner with the rest of the members who lived here like you, lunch was your worry, and considering that Venom had a soft spot for fast food, you couldn't just not eat it at least 3 times a week.  
  
Probably not the healthiest lifestyle, but you didn't mind it. Rest of the time you'd go do random restaurants, usually with 1 or 2 other members, so that you didn't look suspicious while eating alone. You'd always take the leftovers and just give them to Venom anyways. All in all majority of your life here was fine.  
  
But again nothing's perfect.  
  
One of the things that bugged you way too much was the way he wanted to eliminate all the quirks.  
  
To be honest, you had nothing against the idea. You were actually fond of it. As someone who was quirkless and had to live with shaming and bullying all her life for it, you'd be more then happy then to remove all of them. But the way he used that child, Eri, to get what he wanted, way beyond your comfort zone of evil things   
  
Murder of an adult you could handle. But abuse of a child? You could hardly stand still when it was the time to get her blood. Many times you wanted to shout at him for it and tell him to stop. You even considered Venom's advice on just eating all of them and letting the child go to the police and leave it like that. And truly, you wanted to do it a few times, but just gave up. Why?  
  
For some reason, you grew fond of Chisaki.  
  
Throughout the short time you've been here, he decided to make you his assistant, just like Kurono was. He seemed to grow close to you, which you found surprising, considering that he wasn't fond of human contact or just any conversion outside of work.   
  
Still, you found this little perk of him being fond of you pretty helpful. Many other from the Yakuza had to respect you because of that, meaning that you didn't have to deal with people staring at you and suggest things to you that you didn't want.  
  
But still, the thing with Eri bothered you.  _A lot._  
  
Today you didn't have any important business, so you were left to do as you please, which doesn't happen too often. This time, you decided to spend your free time with Eri, as she was always alone or with one of her caretakers, who she didn't like that much.  
  
You in the other hand, were the only person she really trusted. She'd let you braid her hair, she'd play with you and she'd actually smile with you. You were glad that was the case, as she only experienced the beauty of childhood with you. At least she was getting something.  
  
Today, you also decided to try something you didn't do before with anyone from the Yakuza. You also hoped that it would go well, because it was an important thing and you alos didn't want her to be afraid.  
  
"Hey Eri! I'm here!"  
  
The girl looked up from her coloring book she was playing with beforehand, just to look up at you and smile. You adored this little angel.  
  
You went to sit with her onto her bed, wanting a good place to explain her what you wanted to do.  
  
"Now Eri, did anyone tell you about how I'm stornger then many of other people here?" She shook her head.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to explain it to you".  
  
"Really? Everyone said that it's your big secret that no one should know!"  
  
"Oh, but you're a special one. And I trust you not to tell someone else", you admited. Nemoto wasn't around her that much, so there was no way for him to find out about your secret.  
  
"You're about to meet a friend of mine. Please, be nice to him and don't scream."  
  
Eri gave you a questionable look. "Why would I scream?"  
  
"He's a... a bit of a weird looking person. But he's really nice, and loves McDonalds as much as you do!"  
  
"Waaa? really!?"  
 _  
 **'I love it even more then her.'**_  
  
You chukled at the responses of both of them. Before calling for Venom, you listened if anyone else was coming here, just to make sure no one was around.  
  
"Okay, Venom, you can come out".  
  
For a few moments, nothing happend, but then, A black mass started coming out of your body. Eri had her eyes locked with that mass, until it started forming a face. She then backed off with her face as Venom finally shaped his head and was looking at her with his usual, wide smile.  
  
 **"Hello kid."**  
  
Eri stared at min for a few seconds, before forming a questionable look. "What are you?"  
  
 **"I am Venom."**  
  
"You're not giving her the proper answer", you chukled at him. "He's an alien, but people call this kind a symbiote, as he need someone to be in a symbiosis with someone else to survive on our planet", you exlpained to her. Her expresion was now gone and her fave formed a happy one.  
  
"Do you like to eat at McDonalds?"  
  
 **"I love McDonalds! I love all food!"**  
  
"Even beans?"  
  
 **"Well I havent treid those, as (y/n) doesn't like them."**  
  
It seemed that Eri liked Venom, even if he definily looked weird.  
  
"(y/n), why didn't you tell dad about him?"  
  
"Well... I don't think Chisaki would like to know that I'm in a symbiosis with an alien. You're the only one wko knows about it from here"  
  
"Are there any other people who know outside of here", she asked.  
  
"There used to be some. There were a few space missions to get the symbiotes led buy one company from America, but as the leader got a little corrupted buy the discovery, let's just say that he destroied hos own fasility while he was trying to get more of them to Earth".  
  
 **"He did not. We destroied it while he was trying to bring more of them to destroy Earth with Riot".**  
  
"She's not supposed to knwo that detail Venom!"  
  
All 3 of you were laughing for a little while more, until Venom sensed something.  
  
"Someone's coming".  
  
In a blink of an eye, he was gone, back inside of your body. Right on time, before the door opened.  
  
"Oh, (y/n). You're here".  
  
 _'Shit, it's Nemoto.'_  
  
He was standing at the entrence, looking at both of you. Eri's expresion changed into a scared one, as she didn't know if he was here to check on her or to take her to Chisaki to take her blood.  
  
But you hoped taht he would not asked one quiestion now.  
  
'Don't ask that, don't ask that, don't ask that-'  
  
"What were you doing before I came in?"  
  
 ** _'Fu_** ck'.


	2. (Overhaul x Reader) part 2

You sat on the bed next  to Eri, staring at Nemoto, wondering how are you going to get out of this shit.  
  
 ** _'We need a plan (y/n).'_**  
  
You wanted to tell him that you're thinking, but that would blow your cover. Instead, you decided to tell the half of the truth, hoping that he wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
"We were talking about our own stuff. Why is that any of your concern?"  
  
You knew that Nemoto didn't like you too much. It probably had to do with the fact that he just couldn't handdle that soemone who was in the Yakuza for not even a year could be Chisaki's assistent.  
  
Unlike the rest, Nemoto was dedicated to Chisaki with his life and would probably kill himself if Chisaki told him to do so. It weired you out in a way, as your "allies" would usually try to get rid of you when they didn't need you anymore.   
  
"Who knows what could be on your mind (y/n)". He did not like how you answered him, but he didn't say anything else.  
  
"Alright.Then where's the 3th person?"  
  
 _'W-what? How did he-'_  
  
 _ **'He's improvising, don't fall for it.'**_  
  
You looked at his eyes bofre speaking to him again. "What 3th person? I have no idea what you're taling about."  
  
"Lie. Whare are they?" He was not giving up. But unlike normal people, your 3th person was Venom, who was a literal part of you. There's no way he's going to find someone else in this room otehr they the 3 of you.   
  
"When why don't you look around? if there was anyone else, they'd still be in the room".  
  
Nemoto have you a bitter look, as he walked around the room, trying  to find another person in it. After more then 10 minutes if him going around it, he was left confused. Confused then he has ever been in his life.  
  
"I... I don't understand... Where the fuck is the last person!"  
  
"Shin, language! There's a kid in a room!"  
  
He didn't listen to you that much at the moment, as he was really confused. Not like you blamed him. No one knew about Venom and there was so way for anyone to exit the room other then the door, as the only window in the room was really high and it was jammed.  
  
"I... Need to go..."  
  
With that, he was out of the room, probably rushing to talk about this with someone.  
  
 _ **'Ya should really work on your timing for talking about stuff like this'  
**_  
"Oh, shut up Venom!"  
  
*POV switch to Overhaul*  
  
"Alright Nemoto. What is it?"  
  
Nemoto has been in the room for less then 5 minutes and was begging him to put his work down and talk about something with him. Buy the time he repeated the speech for the 3th time, Chisaki already wanted to kill him for not stopping for one second.  
  
"There's something wrong with (y/n). I came into Eri's room to check in on her and she was with her. I asked what she was doing and she just said they were talking. I sensed that there was something she wasn't telling me, so I decided to ask her where the 3th person was, interested in how she will respond.  
  
"To my surprise, she said that there wasn't anyone else in the room before I came in. It was a lie."  
  
Chisaki was stunned for a moment. Who was in the room with them? And how did they get in? And from where did she know them? Before Chsiaki could ask any questions, Nemoto continued his story.  
  
"She then told me to look around the room to see if there was someone else and I did. I looked around for 10 minutes. I couldn't find anyone. And no one could've came into the room or out of it. You know that.  
  
"I... I don't know what was that! How did hat happen!? Is there something wrong with my quirk? I-"  
  
"Just stop now Nemoto!" Chisaki had had enough of this story. Whatever was going on with her, Chisaki was going to find out about it.   
  
"I'll deal with (y/n) about this. Please go and call her here."  
  
*time skip*  
  
The (h/c) girl entered Chisaki's office, with an worried expression on her face.   
  
"You wanted to see me, Chisaki?" She always used his last name when alone. He had grown close to her, for an unknown reason. He also was fond of her and spending time with her was nice. Both if them had the same view on quirks, but she didn't really approve of the way he was trying to get rid of them.  
  
"Nemoto tald me about... Another person with you in the room with Eri".  
  
She looked nervous. Her body was shivering a little, as she knew something bad was going to happen.  
  
"Talk".  
  
*POV switch to reader*  
  
 _ **'You can tell him everything and then we can eat him, right?'  
**_  
You weren't sure if you should hit Venom the moment you 2 are alone or accept his idea. You really weren't sure what to do. Venom was... a complicated thing to understand buy yourself, but letting someone else know about him and that works with a job like Chisaki's, also including his hatered for dirty stuff, wouldn't be the best idea in the world.  
  
But you just thought  _fuck it._  
  
"It's a... bit of a complicated thing to explain, but I'll try to", was the first thing you said to him. But, before you could finnish what you started, someone entered the room. It was Kurono.  
  
"Overhaul, there are some people who'd like to talk to you. It's urgent."  
  
You weren't sure if you should be happy or not because of this.  
  
"Fine. (y/n), you're also coming."  
  
He wasn't going to leave you now, after what he probably heared from Nemoto.  
  
You toog your mast fro myour pocket and put it on your face. You just had a smaller one, like the one Chisaki used to wear when he wasn't working. You were't fond of the ones the other members wore, so you just setled with that one.  
  
As you finally went down to the underground to the meeting place where those people wanted to talk to Chisaki. You were met with a bonch of people, some dressed as guards and some looked like doctors.  
  
"Hello Overhaul. We are from Life Foundation".  
  
 _'You got to be fu_ _c **king kidding me'.**_  
  
The man who said that walked towards Chisaki to shake his hand with him. Chisaki surprisingly did it, though it could be because the man had gloves on his hands.  
  
"May I know why you wanted to talk to me? I was dealing with an important thing".  
  
"I apologize for interupting your plans Overhaul, but there is something important you might not know about". The man started. "A while ago, there was an incident with one of or labs in San Francisco, leading to our lab being destroyed there. We were reaserching alien life and we had aliens we called symbiote".  
  
'Okay, they're form another lab of the same company. What do we do now?'  
  
"We were notified that in this area was one of them. It olso seems liek the name of that symbiote is "Venom". Have you seen anything liek that before?"  
  
"There were stories going around, but I never saw something like that with my own eyes and  I hope I won't need to."  
  
For now, everything was going okay. As long as they don't asume that there's soemone like that in the Yakuza, you'll both be okay.  
  
"Have you ever asumed that one of your people are like that?"   
  
 _'Will this guy stop trying to blow our cover?'_  
  
"No, I don't have a reason to believe so"  
  
Chisaki was still standing to his beliefs that no one in they Yakuza was like that. You weren't sure if that was good or not in this situation, but you'd have to wait and see.  
  
"Allow us to test something", the man said. Within a few seconds, loud music started to play.  
  
And it made both you and Venom insane.  
  
"H-hey, stop that!", you shouted at the man. He stopped right away, turning to you. "Oh, do you have sensitinve ears?"  
  
"I've been sensitive to that since I was born".  
  
Wrong move. Nemoto was there.  
  
"Lie", he said. You wanted to slap him right there, in front of all those people.  
  
"Well, I guess we've found what we're looking for".  
  
"What are you talking about? She's a member of my-"  
  
"It's fince Chisaki. I can manage this one on my own", you said. He looked you with shocked eyes. "Are you crazy? They have guns-"  
  
You started waking towards thsoe people without letting Chisaki finnish. "Don't care, MASK!"  
  
 ** _'Copy'._**  
  
In less then a second, you didn't look like yourself anymore. Venom took over your body fully, so you looked like a gigantic alien from another blanet, ready to kill some bitches.  
  
*POV switch to Overhaul*  
  
"Are you crazy? They have guns-"  
  
"Don't care, MASK!"  
  
This one the first time in his life that Chisaki fell on the ground from shock. He was frozen, like a prey that was about to get attacked buy the beast.  
  
He knew that (y/n) got her strength from someone or something, but it wasn't a quirk. What he didn't know was that she had a literal parasite in her body, that could do  **this**.  
  
It killed people with no problem. They shot it, but it did nothing. Probably even quirks wouldn't do anything to it. It was an alien after all.  
  
"Chisaki, we have to go!" He heard Chrono shout as he ran away with Nemoto to get out of the scene. But he culdn't move. Not even a little. He was frozen in place, staring at that big thing.  
  
It didn't took it long time to kill off those people, leaveing only the 2 of them there. It turned towards him and walked towards him.  
  
 **"You look delicious"** , the thing said, gabbing him for his neck. It's grip wasn't stong enough to kill him but it was still stong. While it was rising him up, his mask fell down on the ground, him still staring in shock.  
  
Was this really how he was going to die? He will be eaten buy and alien, all alone?  
  
Those were his thoughts, until he heard a very familiar voice coming from that thing.  
  
 _"Venom! If you eat tim, I'm throwing you into fire!"_  
  
That was (y/n). She was inside that thing.  
  
The thing named Venom then put him down. Chisaki expected to be trown to the ground, but he was put down normaly. Still, he collapsed to the ground, unable to stand on his legs. He was paralyzed.  
  
"W-what are you...", was all he could say.  
  
The right side of the things face started disappearing, revealing (y/n)'s face. Now, they looked like they where actaully one whole thing.  
  
 ** _"We are Venom."_**  
  
*time skip to a few weeks later*  
  
*reader's POV*  
  
The last few weeks were a mess. Ever since that incident, many things have changed in the Yakuza. One of the good things was that Eri was now finally free wrom her torture and was able to live like a normal kid. And it was all thanks to you. She now went to school, she had friends and she played with them. She couldn't bring them to her home, considering the whole Yakuza thing, but she was still a lot more happy then before.  
  
A lot has happened with Chisaki. It took him some time to get used to Venom and the same went for the rest of the members. They were definitly shocked to find out that you were in a symbiosis with an alien. But, even with that, they didn't change their way of acting with you because of that.  
  
Still, while others managed to get used to it, Chisaki still was a little tense while talking to you or when around the parasite. You could understand that he was tense because of Venom, considering that he's a little on the weird side and also hard to understand for many of them.  
  
"Chisaki, do you wind talking? I'd like to be a lone with you for a moment."  
  
Chisaki didn't say much and just motioned you to come with him to a more private place.  
  
"You always seem tense around me. Is it because of Venom?"  
  
No answer.  
  
 _ **'I think I should take that as a yes.'**_  
  
You asked him another question.  
  
"Are you afraid of him?"  
  
This time he answered. "Yes. Yes I am (y/n). And you know why?" He faced you this time. "Because that thing can kill us all. You're just a host to him. He'll hill us all when he gets the chanse".  
  
 **"Listen here mate."**  Venom decided to come out and talk to him this time. It was rare to see him like that.  **"If I wanted to kill humans, I'd do that back when I first found her. But I didn't. I've became fond of this planet and I don't mind majority of the people here. But you. You go on my nerves sometimes."**  
  
This wasn't something you see from Venom that often. Nor you often see Chisaki flinch at voice of someone.  
  
 **"I can sence fear in you. You are afraid. I don't know if others fell your fear when they look at you, but I sure as hell do. And gotta say, you're the only one who's actually afraid. Others are carefull and not trusting, but not afraid. Funny to see a leader be like that."  
**  
"Shut up!" Chisaki deffinitly wasn't taking this lightly. You thought this was the time you do something about this.  
  
"Okay Venom, that's enought. Let me take from here." He listened to you, and bulled his black mase back into you. You walked towards Chisaki, now standing in front of him.  
  
"Don't come closer-"  
  
"I think we've had enough of this,  _Kai_."  
  
This was the first time you called him by his first name. He was taked back by it, but he didn't say anything against it.  
  
"How about I help you with that fear? I know something that may help."  
  
 __ **'You're going to do that thing, aren't you?'**  
  
Venom knew damn right that you fell for Kai ever since the incident. He treid to give you some tips on how to approach him, but since Kai would always try to run away from you, it didn't go that well. Both of you were trying to find a way to get him used to Venom, and youy came to a marvelous idea that would combine your love for him and a way to get him used to Venom.  
  
You raised your had and took off Kai's mask of his face, on whitch he protested.  
  
"Hey, give that mask back-"  
  
Before he coud finish, you kissed him passionately.  
  
He didn't expect that, but still treid to melt into the kiss. While he was focused on that, Venom was slowly coming into his body. You were a little worried that you'd have to stay without Venom for a while, but, if it ment helpin Kai to get used to him, it was worth it.   
  
You broke the kiss after Venom was finally in him, leaving him a little dazzled in front of you.  
  
"What.. what did you do?", he asked.  
  
"I have you Venom for a little while. You can try to get along that way. I think it's a great idea!", you smiled at thim. Moment later, you see him flinch because of something. That probably ment that Venom spoke to him. That's a thing he has to get used to.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not hard to get used to him talking like that!"  
  
"... Please don't leave me alone with him".  
  
You had to admit that you sympathized with him on that. It wasn't easy for you when Venom first came around, so, why not help him?  
  
"Don't worry, I got your back".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you liked this! I plan to write more in this AU, so if you have any ideas or requests for the characters, comment down below!


	3. Best things come in two (Aizawa x reader) (part 1)

Aizawa didn’t expect to find a person fainted in front of his apartment at 4 AM after he came back from his hero duty.

The woman looked young, probably in her twenties. She had (h/c) hair and was dressed in jeans and a hoodie, with some sneakers. She looked perfectly fine. He was questioning why did she faint since she looked perfectly fine.

But now, there was no arguing about that. Aizawa had to get her to a safe place, since leaving someone here wouldn’t be a good thing. He opened his door so that he could carry the girl in.

As that happened, the cats that were in his apartment started meowing at the girl.

“Shush. Move”.

The cats didn’t seem really happy to have another person in the house, especially if that person was about to take the attention that they would normally get. That was one of the reasons Aizawa would never bring people to his house that often. Hizashi would occasionally come by, but as cats got used to him, it wasn’t much of a problem for him.

He left the girl on his sofa and went to take a blanket for her. Even if the morning was about to come, he didn’t know how long she’s been here. It could be hours or maybe just 30 minutes.

Aizawa tried not to think much about it, as he put the blanket on her. Tomorrow was his day off, and he wanted to use is as much as he could. Or at least as much as this girl would let him, considering that he doesn’t know anything about her.

At this point, he was just too tired to think anything else about her. It would be best for him to just go to bed and talk to her about it in the morning.

*time skip to morning*

Aizawa woke up to 2 cats meowing on his bed, who was freaked out about something. He looked at his clock to see the time.

10 AM

He definitely got some good sleep if anything.

Trying to ignore the cats at first, he got up to change himself, but the cats still didn’t stop.

“What is it with you two?”

He didn’t understand what could make them like this. Then, he remembered that the girl from yesterday may be awake now. He hurried to the living room, just to hear some talking there.

“No, I don’t know where are we. I thought you said you knew what you were doing when you decided to take over and run away from those people!”

 _‘What in the world is she talking about?’_ , Aizawa though. Was there someone else here? Or maybe it had to do with her quirk. It could be similar to Tokoyami’s quirk and she had some kind of shadow with her.

He decided that he had enough of waiting and stepped into the room, talking to her.

“Oi, who are you talking to?”

The girl flinched at the moment Aizawa spoke. She turned around, and he could finally see her face. She had (e/c) eyes, the only feature of her he didn’t see before.

Still, she was silent. She didn’t say anything about who she was talking to.

“I’ll ask again, who were you talking to? Does that have something to do with your quirk?”

The girl took a deep breath before speaking. “I don’t have a quirk”.

This confused him. Who was she talking to then?

“Who are you?”

“I’m Aizawa Shouta. I’m a pro hero and a teacher at UA. And you may be?”

The girl took a few seconds before she gave her answer. “I’m (y/n) (l/n). I’m from San Francisco”.

She didn’t say more than that. But Aizawa needed more, at least a bit more to help her.

“You need to tell me more. I want to help you get back home”.

“Oh, I’m not going back there. I bearly ran away from there”, she said, but then her face formed an expression that said that she regretted what she said.  
  
"Okay, forget what I said-"  
  
"Oi, calm down".  
  
"I am calm! Oh, you shut up-"  
  
There it was again. Talking to something nonexistent. Aizawa really wanted to know what was going on here.

 "I'll start by asking who are you talking to".  
  
The girl quieted down after his question. It seems as she didn't want to speak about it.  
  
"Is it your quirk?"  
  
"No, I don't have one".  
  
Another surprise. Aizawa doesn't usually meet people who don't have quirks, considering how rare that is nowadays. Still, that talking...  
  
"You better tell me what's going on. Otherwise, we'll have to go to the police-"  
  
"No! Not the police!"  
  
The girl had a strong reaction on this. It went that she would eider get in trouble for going there or that she already had experience with them and didn't want to go there again. Whatever the case was, she still wouldn't want to go there.  
  
"Then you better explain things, now".  
  
She sighed. With a small pause, she looked up at Aizawa, finally explaining herself.  
  
"I have a parasite".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I promised that I would update this! ^^ It took some time, but I did!


End file.
